<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation by witchypixels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635375">Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchypixels/pseuds/witchypixels'>witchypixels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchypixels/pseuds/witchypixels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the message conversation where Mammon invites you to go to a photoshoot with him, you tag along expecting to sit on the sidelines and quietly do homework while he shows off - but the shoot director has another idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever fic! I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you guys enjoy! I keep MC nonbinary in terms of pronouns and description :)<br/>- A few people requested that I make this longer and explore the fallout, so ya girl is doing just that.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I had never pegged myself to be much of a model.  Outside of the occasional for-fun photoshoot with friends from the human realm, my relationship with professional cameras ended with my last yearbook photo; which is why when the scummy little demon I called my best friend invited me along to one of his photoshoots I packed my bag full of all the unfinished homework I had and mentally prepared myself for a long day of Demon Law 1001 worksheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya got in there?” Mammon pried, tipping his sunglasses to eye my bag.  We were walking down the hauntingly beautiful cobbled roads of downtown Devildom on our way to the shoot, and the soft glow emanating from the stores that lined the street illuminated his snow white hair, making the Avatar of Greed look almost angelic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homework,” I replied, and sighed as he raised an incredulous eyebrow. “What? I have to do something since we’re gonna be at the studio all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already got somethin’ to do!” He scoffed, the corner of his mouth curling into a smug smile. “You’re watchin’ THE Mammon model Majolish’s new collection.  Not many demons get the chance to see somethin’ like that, let alone HUMANS. In fact, you’re probably the only human who’s EVER gonna see this, so you should be grateful for the once in a lifetime opportunity.” I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn’t stop myself from smiling.  Even though he was a brash and unreliable thief, Mammon’s unwavering self-confidence was endearing, and his lack of filter never failed to make me chuckle. He noticed my smile and quickly broke eye contact, his self-assured front crumbling slightly with the light blush that crept into his cheeks.  “B-besides,” He cleared his throat, regaining his persona. “You’re not gonna be on the bench or anythin’. Remember? One of our models went and got sick on us so I’m gonna make sure you’re the replacement.” He crossed his arms and gave me one of those goofy, adorable smiles he saved only for his brightest of ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riiight,” I chimed, resting my hand on his shoulder as I teased him, “with all of your ‘power and influence’, yes?” I side eyed him with a smirk and was astonished to watch him blink in surprise, seemingly taken aback that I didn’t believe him.  I actually felt a little bad and, returning my hand to my jacket pocket, spoke without thinking, “It’s not that I don’t think you can, I just don’t think I’m model material I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” He stopped dead in his tracks, causing me to overtake him, and placed his hands firmly on his hips.  I turned to face him as he continued, his expression stern. “If there’s anyone who could be a model, besides me ‘course, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my cheeks flush red under the intensity of his gaze and I struggled to meet his eye.  “Why do you think that?” I asked, looking up at him as his face flushed in turn and he shifted in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-’cause.. Well I mean you’re not the WORST lookin’ human I’ve ever seen.. And, uh.. And outta all my friends you’re the..” He shrugged and started walking again, appearing to choose his words carefully, something unheard of with Mammon “You’re the only one who won’t be annoyin’ me the whole time!” he called as he walked. I rolled my eyes once more, but the rouge in my cheeks remained as I caught up with the tall and tanned demon.  “Come on, slowpoke!” he playfully taunted as I hurried to meet him outside what could only be described as a small castle. “We’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the studio?” I asked in shameless awe.  The smooth gray stone that made up the exterior of the building was intricately carved to resemble the Gothic architecture of the 13th century; delicate floral designs curled around the huge stained glass windows and merlons, and humanoid gargoyles protected the towers.  Mammon chuckled and crossed his arms complacently, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, pretty impressive, eh?” I didn’t notice his deep blue eyes glance over to read my reaction, or the way they lingered on me as I admired the building.  I nodded in response, walking with him as he opened the thick, mahogany doors to utter chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half dressed models scurried around the brightly lit room as club music pumped through the air.  Makeup artists and stylists were equally as frenzied; shouting to one another while they worked. The scent of high-end makeup and new clothing filled my nostrils and I instinctively stepped a little closer to the demon next to me, intimidated.  I barely had time to take it all in before a terrifying voice boomed through the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MAMMONNNNN YOU’RE LATE!” A tall, dark figure appeared before us causing us to flinch.  His presence was suffocating; he towered over both of us, dressed much like Lucifer does in a well fitting business suit and opulent fur coat, but unlike the proud first-born he was shocking to look at.  Ornate tattoos covered the skin of his neck and hands, and jet black hair fell in menacing curls around his sharp, angular face. Most notably where his eyes, pure white irises set in obsidian sclera, that not even the ever-cocky Mammon could meet.  A chill went through me as those eyes darted to me and a razor toothed smile crept across the demon’s visage. “And look, you brought a friend. A human friend at that.” My breath caught in my throat as he looked me up and down, but I relaxed slightly as Mammon placed a protective hand on my shoulder and drew me close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, come on, Eligos.” He cajoled with his trademark confidence. “No need to yell.  I’m here, ain’t I? Won’t take long to get me ready, and I brought a replacement for that model that went and got sick on us!” He grinned, squeezing my shoulder in a way that could almost be described as comforting.  I managed a weak smile at Eligos, whose expression was impossible to read. Mammon continued, “Look at me, savin’ ya all the time and energy you would’a spent on last minute auditions. Don’t ever say I never did nothin’ for ya! In fact, you should be payin’ me extra for helpin’ you out in your time of need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet.” Eligos snapped and the Avatar of Greed immediately shut his mouth; I couldn’t help but imagine his brothers would kill to have such a power.  The chilling demon stepped close to me, and Mammon’s grip on my shoulder tightened ever so slightly. “So.. Human..” Eligos purred, taking a strand of my hair between his fingers “Have you modelled before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were barely a whisper as they left my petrified throat “Um.. Not really.. Only with friends…” He narrowed his eyes at me, his alabaster irises scanning my face.  Time seemed to stand still as I held my breath awaiting a response, uncertain as to what would happen next. After what felt like an eternity, Eligos stepped back, took a deep breath, and burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, this is PERFECT!” The demon proclaimed, throwing his arms out and wrapping me in a tight hug.  I was stunned, as was Mammon, and it took him a second to assume his role as my self-assigned protector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright that’s enough! Hands off the human!” He said, pulling me out of Eligos’ embrace, “Time to get The Great Mammon into this new collection!” He grinned down at me, joy radiating in his sapphire eyes. “And put my.. Uh I mean,” His cheeks went ever so slightly pink as he corrected himself “Put the human in something good.  But not TOO good, ya hear? I’m not gonna be outshined by some stinkin’ HUMAN.” I couldn’t help but let a giggle escape my lips, which only made the Avatar of Greed smile wider as a stylist took him by the arm and led him to his dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I was alone in that crowded room with Eligos.  Any comfort I had felt from Mammon’s familiar banter departed as a tattooed hand rested upon my shoulder.  The demon smiled down at me, but the set of barbed teeth in his mouth only made me feel weaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be afraid,” Eligos crooned to me, leading me alongside him through the disarray of the studio “you are more than welcome here.  In fact I’d even call you a blessing, silly as it sounds.” He chuckled and squeezed my shoulder as we approached a hair and makeup station. The artist looked me up and down, then to Eligos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A human? So we’re going with plan A?” She asked, and Eligos responded with a curt nod.  She tilted her head in contemplation and then hummed in approval, taking me by my shoulders and sitting me down in the chair.  Eligos gave me one more smile as he turned away from me, but before he disappeared into the frenzy I managed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘a blessing’?” He laughed, peering over his shoulder at me as he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” And with that he was gone.  I tried to look around for Mammon but the makeup artist faced me forward and began applying product to my cheeks.  She didn’t speak as she worked swiftly; painting my face in a foundation I recognized only from Asmo’s ridiculously large collection of designer makeup, applying a rosy blush to my nose and cheeks, a deep wine to the center of my lips that she blended out with a satiny gloss, and a soft shimmer to my eyes, which she lined with smoky brown wings.  She finished the look with two teardrop shaped crystals beneath my eyes. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as she handed me off to the hairstylist - I first thought I was looking at a painting in Lord Diavolos castle, but I realized it was me, made up to resemble some sort of renaissance painting, as the hairstylist spun me back around and began teasing my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stylist curled my hair and then fashioned it into an ornate style before fitting a delicate gold wire halo decorated with stained glass butterflies to the back.  She turned me to the mirror, smiling proudly at her work. I was taken aback, I looked like something out of a museum, ethereal in a way I didn’t think possible for myself. I heard Mammon’s voice behind me, shouting something to the photographer, but I didn’t even have time to look for him as a very flustered demon took me by my hand and led me over to the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful garments lined a plethora of racks, and the stylist muttered to herself as she hurried around the room gathering pieces for me.  I stood, unsure of what to do with myself, and she tossed a robe in my direction, hissing at me to get undressed. Hesitantly I did so, but she was ushering me behind a curtain to dress me before I had even tied the sash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit touchin’ my hair, will ya!” Mammon snapped at the demon running a comb through his ivory locks. The photographer rolled his eyes and whispered something to Eligos, who was seated next to him, and the demon nodded.  He stood and clapped his hands, causing Mammon to jump. “Oi! Eligos! What’s the big idea?! I can’t work when you’re constantly doin’ stuff like that.” The second-born son furrowed his brows, inciting a mischievous grin from Eligos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon, what’s the name of this collection?” Eligos asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. Temptation.” He responded.  Mammon hadn’t noticed me yet, I was off to the side of the set that they had set up - a beautiful garden of lush, dark leaves, blood red roses, and in the middle a lavish bed adorned with silk sheets and twinkling lights.  Mammon faced away from me as he spoke to Eligos, and I couldn’t stop myself from watching him. He was dressed in a well-fitting black silk suit, embellished with baroque jewels and plush embroidery in the shapes of flowers and butterflies.  He was shirtless under the suit jacket and as I involuntarily admired the toned, tanned skin of his chest I couldn’t help but think he looked good, really good. I tore my eyes from him to relieve the butterflies trembling in my stomach as Eligos spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Temptation.  And what is the purpose of demons?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To corrupt human souls by temptin’ them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!  See, I had an idea for this shoot, but was afraid it wouldn’t work without the right model.  That was until you brought that human through those doors. So Mammon, Avatar of Greed, time to do your duty and tempt this innocent human!” Eligos gestured for me to approach and I stepped out into the ambient lights of the set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya talkin’ abo-” Mammon began to question as he turned, but he stopped short when his gaze fell on me.  His eyes went wide, his face went crimson, and he was uncharacteristically quiet as he looked me up and down; in that moment I was thankful for the layers of makeup that hid my undoubtedly red face.  “W-woah..” He said softly, letting out a deep exhale. Eligos chuckled, breaking the spell that befell us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This chemistry is so inspiring!” He exclaimed, retaking his seat next to the photographer, who nodded in approval.  Mammon went an even darker shade of red than he already was and pulled his attention from me to Eligos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly are we s’posed to do?” Mammon asked with a weak chuckle, sparing a glance in my direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want passion! Pull that human close to you and tempt their mortal soul!” My breath caught in my throat, as did Mammon’s, and he sputtered out a typical response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what!? No way am I doin’ that! Grabbin’ and pullin’ some fragile HUMAN close to me? Who d’ya think I am?!” Eligos rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know your brother Asmodeus would be more than happy to have the opportunity to model this collection, and he’s not shy about laying his hands on a model,” He pulled his D.D.D. from his pocket as he proceeded “maybe I’ll give him a call and have him come take your pla-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO WAY!” Mammon interrupted and grabbed my wrist.  He drew me tightly to him, adrenaline surged through my veins as he placed a strong hand against the small of my back and dipped me low. Our torsos were pressed together, faces mere centimeters apart, and I felt my knees go weak as he cracked a grin, his cheeks still rosy.  The scent of his shampoo and cologne was intoxicating, so much so that the sounds of the world around us dissolved and I didn’t hear the click of the camera or Eligos’ sideline direction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Keep going!” He called, and Mammon slowly lifted us back to a standing position, trailing his index finger from my lower back and up my side to tilt my chin towards him, leaning in closer.  Our lips were almost touching and I could feel his breath against my skin, sending tingles down my spine. I realized that I probably looked like a deer in headlights and needed to act if I wanted to hold onto some sense of dignity.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached up and caressed his cheek with the back of my hand, offering him a coy smile.  The look in his deep cobalt eyes intensified, his grip on my wrist tightened, and he pushed me onto the bed.  I inhaled sharply and pulled myself up onto my elbows as he crawled on top of me, wrapping a toned arm around my waist and lifting me so I sat on his lap, straddling him.  I could feel the heavy rise and fall of his chest against mine as my heart thumped in my ears and goosebumps crept over me. I took his face in my hands, allowing my fingers to tangle in his hair, and leaned in as close as I could; his breath caught for a second before he grinned wide and bowed forward, letting us fall into the bed.  He traced his lips across my neck, his breath hot and filled with unspoken desire, and I gasped softly, grabbing his bicep in a feeble attempt to ground myself. Mammon growled in response, sending another wave of goosebumps over me. He pulled away from my neck and stayed there, lingering above me, our eyes locked and chests heaving.  His gaze broke mine briefly to glance down to my lips, and he helped me up to a sitting position. The butterflies in my stomach were migrating to my ribs as our faces drew closer together. His hand cupped my cheek and he grazed his thumb along the skin. Our noses touched, and we looked into each other’s eyes one more time before we let them drift shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Break for set change!” Eligos called, suddenly snapping us back to reality. Mammon pulled away from me quickly, the intensity that was once in his eyes replaced by fluster, and he looked away from me to rub the back of his neck.  I looked away in kind, staring at my trembling hands, wondering what the hell had just happened. Stylists and techs descended from the sidelines to take us our separate ways and I dared a look to my right only to see that Mammon was already looking at me, his expression one I had never seen on him before. I was led away by the flustered stylist who had dressed me, her slender fingers already unlacing the delicate bodice of my outfit.  I stood motionless in the dressing room as she changed me, my mind racing, going over the events that just transpired over and over again. I had never seen Mammon act like that; forward, assertive, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I shook my head to clear the image of his face as he held me close, adrenaline hitting me with every heartbeat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘He was just working’, I thought.  ‘Yeah, just working. This is his job. He didn’t want Asmo to take his place in the shoot, that’s why he acted the way he did.’  The thought hurt a little, reluctant as I was to admit it, but my heart calmed a little and I was able to take my first deep breath since we first stepped through those mahogany doors.  The stylist finished dressing me and instructed me to go sit with the other models on the side of the new set. The fairytale garden was replaced by a bright red satin backdrop, vines of string lights and silk white roses descended from the ceiling, and techs were finishing placing an luxurious high-backed black velvet chair under the center spotlight.  I timidly took a seat on a dark wooden bench next to another model, who didn’t look up from her D.D.D. as she moved her dress to make room for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready?” Eligos asked one of the techs from his director’s chair, and the demon responded with a thumbs up. “Fantastic! Can we get Hectae, Bast, and Tunrida up please!” He snapped his fingers and three beautiful demonesses rose from their seats to take the stage.  I watched as they gracefully draped themselves over the chair and each other, posing their bodies into exquisite shapes, making the already brilliant clothing look even more breathtaking. I looked on in admiration, receiving a small respite from my anxiety in the hypnotic ways they moved, but it was short lived.  Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of white hair and the butterflies in my stomach stirred to life once again, causing my chest to tighten. I peered over to see Mammon checking his hair in a nearby mirror; he had changed into a white peasant shirt layered under an elegant red leather vest with gold chain accents.  Matching red leather boots and black pinstripe pants completed the look and as he adjusted the sophisticated gold watch on his wrist our eyes met.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t make it weird, don’t make it weird, dear God please don’t make it weird.’ I repeated to myself as my breath hitched in my throat, embarrassed that I had been caught very clearly checking him out.  I smiled and shot him a casual wave, but he looked away from me hastily and dipped his head. My heart sank and I looked down to my hands; did I mess up? Did I read too much into him just doing his job and make things awkward between us? I knit my brows, my head a tornado of thoughts.  I somehow didn’t notice Eligos’ massive figure saunter over to me, and his voice startled me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something on your mind?” He asked, shooing the model next to me away and sitting in her place.  I shrugged and shook my head, but my eyes darted to Mammon, who had his face buried in his D.D.D. on the other side of the set. Eligos nodded understandingly “Ah I see.  Yes, young love can certainly be confusing.” he said and I felt my face go hot as I looked over at him. He saw my expression and chuckled, patting my back. “Do you know what I love about humans?”  I shook my head and he leaned forward to rest his forearms on his thighs, watching the models on the set work. “You all have an innocence about you, a certain childlike wonder about the universe that demons just don’t.  No matter how hard you try you cannot ever fully conceal your feelings, it’s beautiful.” He smiled at me, and for the first time I was able to look past his haunting eyes and deadly teeth to see genuine compassion. I smiled back and he stood, holding out his hand to help me up. “Come, it’s your turn to be front and center.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” My eyes went wide and Eligos laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Your face right now is spectacular!” He led me by my hand to the set and explained “You’re the focal point of my whole vision, the naive and pure human being tempted.  Of course you’re going to be our primary model.” I stiffened in trepidation and Eligos squeezed my hand comfortingly as he sat me down in the chair. “Don’t worry, just be your deliciously transparent self.” He returned to his chair and the photographer stood, beginning to shoot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realistically I knew that I wasn’t being watched outside of Eligos and the photographer, everyone else was too busy, but it felt as if a thousand eyes were on me.  I couldn’t move, struggled to breathe, and my eyes dashed around the room, seeking some form of guidance as my hands balled into painfully tight fists, panic taking over my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when my eyes fell on Mammon.  He had moved from his seat to stand right next to Eligos, worry clouding his face.  Our eyes met, my heart seized, then he gave me two thumbs up and an reassuring grin - much like the kind he would give me as I played along with one of his silly money-making schemes.  The tight grip on my chest relented and I took a deep breath, finally loosening up somewhat. He nodded at me in encouragement and I cracked a smile, which made him only smile wider, causing me to giggle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at ya! You’re a real model now, eh? Got me to thank for that one! I’ll take 20, no, 15% of your paycheck!” Mammon called, shooting me a cheeky wink.  I laughed, my cheeks flushed, and I turned my attention to the photographer. Mammon’s reassurance and comforting repartee was enough to center me, and I it finally hit me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit I’m modelling haute couture for a fashion magazine, are you kidding me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was cool, so cool, and I wanted to take advantage of it.  I thought of attempting to pose like the three models I was admiring earlier, but I remembered Eligos’ words.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just be your deliciously transparent self.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes and remembered my very first day in the Devildom: the utter terror that was coursing through my veins, the apprehension and fear I felt, as well as the pure excitement that dwelled deep within me the first time I saw those six brothers.  I opened my eyes, and imagined the camera was Lord Diavolo welcoming me to RAD. The shutter clicked rapidly as I changed my position in the chair, allowing myself to move naturally through different poses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photographer stepped back and quickly scrolled through the pictures on his camera, holding it over for Eligos to inspect.  I looked back over to Mammon, whose charming grin had softened into a tender smile and a light pink blushed his cheeks. I beamed at him and struck an exaggerated pose, to which he chuckled.  He pulled his D.D.D. from his pocket and aimed it at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him as he snapped a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredible work!  You’re a natural!” Eligos applauded. “The look in your eyes was EXACTLY what I was going for.” He walked over to Mammon and wrapped a broad arm around him.  “Wouldn’t you agree, Mammon? Simply stunning work, absolutely beautiful.” Mammon’s face went from tan to rose as he indignantly shrugged Eligos’ arm off and tramped over to the set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-whatever! It was OKAY but nothin’ compared to what The Great Mammon can do!” he snapped, holding his hand out to me as he approached. “C’mon, darlin’, let’s dazzle ‘em.”  I flushed and gingerly rested my hand in his. He pulled me to a standing position and twirled me under his arm as he took my place in the chair before pulling me so I sat sideways on his lap.  My heart skipped a beat as he raised my hand to his lips, tenderly kissing my knuckles. Eligos laughed and instructed the photographer to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This is just a job.  It’s just a job, don’t read into it.’ I chanted the words to myself, somehow maintaining my composure.  I looked into his eyes, and the corner of his mouth perked into a charming smirk. I tried to hide my smile and the fact that my stomach was quivering with adrenaline as Mammon turned his attention to the photographer, tilting his head and smiling provocatively into the lens.  I did the same, ‘Because this is a job.’ I said to myself, trying not to think about Mammon’s firm grasp on my hip. Attempting to refocus, I gave the camera a doe-eyed look, but I felt his grip tighten as he lifted his lips to my ear sending tingles cascading through me. He exhaled softly on my skin and, impetuously, my eyes closed as I tilted my head closer to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’re just working.’ His hand drifted from my hip to my waist, the other clutched my thigh. I inhaled deeply, engulfed in the bouquet of sandalwood and patchouli that rested on the smooth skin of his neck, and placed my hand on his chest.  I could feel his heart beneath the supple leather of his vest, it was beating rapidly. A pang of anxious excitement hit me and I curled my fingers around his lapel, drawing him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Do not read into it.’ Eligos called something from his chair and I heard footsteps behind me.  I looked over my shoulder to see a pack of male models approaching us. Mammon took my chin between his thumb and index finger to turn my head back as the models surrounded the chair and began posing.  He grazed his thumb over my lower lip, refusing to meet my eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It’s just a job, nothing more.’ I felt fingertips brush my hair from my neck and looked over my shoulder at an attractive demon with a threatening smile, leaning in close to me.  Mammon growled and snatched me close, facing me forward. I looked into the camera as he wound his arms around my waist, leaning in to whisper in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one else is allowed to touch ya, you’re mine.” My breath caught and I turned my head, shivvers spilling down my spine as I felt his nose brush my cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I whispered. This was just a job, we were just working, right? He dipped his head a little, and I felt his heartbeat quicken against my back as deep red swept across his cheeks.  He lightly bit his lower lip and avoided my gaze, but after a beat it looked as if he was about to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, break!” Eligos called from the sideline, and the models around us relaxed and began chatting to each other while stylists came to adjust them.  It took a moment for Mammon to release the tight embrace he had on my waist and when he did he did so slowly. I stood up and cleared my throat, seeking to abate the frenzied beating of my heart.  Mammon huffed and slumped back into the chair as Eligos walked over to us, clapping. “Amazing work, you two! Truly incredible stuff, we may even win best editorial at the Dark Fashion Awards this year!” He emitted a triumphant laugh and placed an amicable hand on my shoulder, Mammon perked up to eye him from the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya think?  And who exactly would receive the physical award?  That thing’s gotta be worth a few thousand Grimm.” Eligos shot him a stern look and Mammon raised his hands in defense. “Hey now, I’m just playin’ around! Can’t ya take a joke?”  The demon rolled his eyes in response and looked down at me, speaking softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, great work.  Usually Mr. ‘Second Oldest’ here only thinks about himself during a shoot, it can be really annoying.  This is the first time I have ever seen him fully focus on someone else.” He winked at me and I felt my cheeks go pink.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! I-I’m right here, ya’know!” Mammon stammered, standing abruptly.  Eligos raised his eyebrows and sighed, reaching his free hand out and placing it on Mammon’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s still some shots we need to get of the secondary models, but you two are all done.  Feel free to get changed and head home at your leisure.” He smiled warmly at me and released us, turning away and heading back towards the photographer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about my paycheck?” Mammon called to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two will receive compensation within the week!” Eligos replied just before turning his attention to the photographer.  Mammon rolled his eyes and pulled his D.D.D. from his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, crap, look at the time. We’re just barely gonna make it back for dinner.” He groaned and looked up at the ceiling, defeated. “Lucifer’s gonna kill me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You attempt to deal with the fallout of the shoot, but no one's making it easy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mammon, put your D.D.D. away at the table, it’s impolite.”   Lucifer set his fork down and glared at the demon to his left, who was hunched over his screen.  Mammon didn’t respond and Lucifer scowled, snapping his fingers to get his attention. “Mammon! Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with him? Is it just me or has he been quiet tonight?” Levi inquired, looking across the table at me.  I shrugged, even though he was right, because after everything that had happened that day the last thing I wanted was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it with everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, personally, am enjoying a respite from his perpetual whining.” Satan said before taking a sip of his drink. “You have to admit, it has been nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s it, I’m confiscating it.” Lucifer snapped, reaching over and snatching Mammon’s D.D.D. from him, finally getting his attention.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Give that back!” He lunged in his chair in an attempt to grab the device, but Lucifer pulled it away just in time.  However, this put it right in front of Asmo, who playfully plucked it from Lucifer’s fingers and began scrolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ne ne?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re texting Eligos? Ooooh he’s soooo delicious.  I would love nothing more than to get him alone in a dark room.. Ohhh the things I’d do to him..” He purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of us are trying to eat over here.” Belphie piped from across the table and Asmo giggled in response, shooting him a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Eligos? And what do you mean by ‘delicious’?” Beel asked between bites of his food and I felt my stomach drop, preparing for the inevitable.  Mammon also seemed to understand what was about to happen and his face went red as he scrambled to reach across the table and reclaim his D.D.D. from Asmo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, silly, he’s not edible.” the Avatar of Lust sang to his brother, swiftly avoiding Mammon’s hand “He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> art director for Majolish.  I’ve worked with him a few times and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sighed dreamily.  Lucifer rolled his eyes and frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asmodeus, reading others' messages is an invasion of their privacy, stop that now.” Asmo giggled and stuck his tongue out at his older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww you’re no fun.” Lucifer’s expression didn’t change and Asmo let out an indignant huff.  “Fine, look I’m closing the app.” He pressed the home button and I felt a pang of adrenaline hit me as the chat app closed to Mammon’s home screen, the background of which he had changed to the picture he took of me on set.  Asmo’s eyes went wide and mine darted to Mammon, who, realizing what had happened, had gone incarnadine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ASMO STOP IT, GIMME MY SHIT BACK!” Mammon yelled, beginning to stand, but Lucifer placed a firm hand on his forearm and pulled him back into his chair, satisfied that the impending humiliation would be enough punishment for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth.” He snapped at him.  Asmo turned his head to me and looked me up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>where you two were all afternoon.” He hummed, a flirty smile emerging on his lips.  I was definitely blushing at this point, and the only thing I could offer him was an awkward chuckle and a shrug.  He giggled and rested his head on my shoulder, holding the D.D.D. up to closer inspect the picture. “You look so sexy!” He chimed “What I would give to have been there! Wouldn’t you agree, Beel?” He passed the phone over to me to Beelzebub, who took it in his free hand and inspected it while he devoured the last of the grilled moon lizard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.. You do look.. Different.. Very nice.” He said to me while chewing, only making me blush deeper.  He passed the D.D.D. to his right, and Satan sighed before he took it. He raised his eyebrows upon viewing the picture and nodded in approval, looking up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a very beautiful look, although I prefer you as you are normally.” I broke eye contact and looked down at my dinner, this was too much.  He chuckled and handed the device to Belphie who took it, glanced at the screen, nodded in approval, and gave it to Levi with a yawn before resting his head against his fist and letting his eyes droop shut.  I glanced up to Mammon, he had resigned himself to resting his forehead on the table, dejectedly accepting his fate. Levi looked at the photo and laughed enthusiastically, his cheeks going a light pink in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG! You totally look like a character in this anime I’ve been watching: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Help! I’ve Been Mistaken For a Prophet and Now Have to Run a Battalion in the Celestial Realm.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He beamed at me before looking to his right at his crestfallen brother. “But Mammon, why did you make it your background?” He questioned playfully, fully knowing what he was doing.  Mammon growled and sat up straight, finally snatching his D.D.D. back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of ya business!” He barked at Levi, who jumped back in amusement and laughed.  The rest of the brothers, bar Lucifer, joined him and Mammon looked furious as he stood up and stormed out of the dining room, calling to his siblings: “Bunch’a jackals, you lot..”  He slammed the door behind him, only making his brothers laugh harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so transparent, it’s pathetic.” Satan chuckled.  I still hadn’t said anything, my body consumed with embarrassment, and Beel nudged me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to eat that?” I looked up, the sizable feast that was once on the dining table had been reduced to scaps.  I still hadn’t touched my dinner since the whole ordeal began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No..” I sighed “It’s all yours, Beel.” I had lost my appetite, and really just wanted to be away from everything at the moment.  I needed space; space to organize my thoughts and chill out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> today.  I stood up and looked to Lucifer, who was regarding me with a mixture of pity and amusement. “I’m gonna go finish my homework.” He nodded, excusing me, and I left the dining room to the sound of him scolding the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all simply cannot leave well enough alone, can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laid on my bed, gazing up at the oil lanterns that hung gracefully from the delicate branches of the tree that canopied me.  Half-finished homework and open textbooks were scattered around me, and a DevilTube video explaining the genealogy of Behemoths played softly from my laptop.  I couldn’t hear it, though, as I had my headphones in and a song that dripped with longing played on the highest volume. I drowned in the noise, my mind whizzing through the events of the day, scrutinizing every detail.  I didn’t know how to feel. I didn’t know where I stood with Mammon. I didn’t know what to do; should I talk to him about it? No, what if I completely misread everything and end up ruining our friendship? Am I even interested in him? Or was I just caught up in the intensity of the situation? I already knew the answer to that one; but I posed the question to myself anyways in an attempt to make things easier because, honestly, being confused about my own feelings was not nearly as hard as being fully aware that I was totally, completely, and utterly into Mammon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit..” I sighed, closing my eyes, pissed that I just admitted it to myself.  Now what? Literally now what. I pleaded to the universe, begging for some form of direction, when my D.D.D. pinged with a new message from Asmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What on Earth did you do to him?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> read the preview and I tensed in apprehension, sitting up and tapping the notification with a quivering thumb.  Attached to the message was a video; the thumbnail was Mammon, curled up in a chair in the common room, gazing wistfully at his D.D.D. I hesitated before pressing play, unsure if I really wanted to see what I was about to witness.  The video started with Asmo’s giggle trickling from behind the camera as he slowly zoomed in on Mammon who, unaware he was being filmed, didn’t look up from his D.D.D.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t moved in like five minutes!” Asmo whispered with a tittering laugh, and panned up to reveal Satan sneaking up behind the chair.  The cynical fourth-born looked at the camera and then past it to shoot his brother an annoyed look, and silently motioned for him to stop filming.  Asmo giggled again and Satan rolled his eyes, lifting his finger to his lips to shush him before carefully reaching over the back of the chair and seizing the device from Mammon’s hands.  Mammon startled and looked up at Satan, who held the D.D.D. up triumphantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were right, it’s the photo!” Mammon’s eyes went wide and he jumped up, grabbing his D.D.D. back as Asmo erupted into twittering laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is your problem?!” the second-born yelled and Satan replied with a sarcastic smile, stepping back.  Mammon turned his head towards Asmo’s laughter and flushed a deep red when he saw that he was being filmed. “OH C’MON ASMO, REALLY??” He threw a pillow at his younger brother and stormed out, grumbling to himself.  Asmo giggled and turned the camera on himself, taking a beat to pose a few times before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he just sooo cute when he gets like that.  Teach me your ways!” He winked and blew a kiss before the video ended.  I exhaled a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding as my D.D.D. went dark and stared down at my reflection in the black screen.  I barely had time to comprehend what exactly I had just watched when a hasty series of knocks on my door made me startle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, It’s me..” Mammon’s voice drifted through the wood.  I took a breath in an attempt to clear the flush in my cheeks while I removed my headphones and walked over as he continued. “C’mon, lemme in, won’t ya? Everyone else is gettin’ on my nerves...” I opened the door and he smiled just like he always did and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms. “Hey hey hey, need any help with your homework?” Things felt normal, like this was a regular Thursday evening and I relaxed, raising my eyebrows and tilting my head as I crossed my arms, mirroring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> here to help </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> with homework?” I cajoled with a smirk “Did someone put a curse on you?” He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four brain cells are better than two, right?” This made me laugh, and I opened the door wider for him.  He grinned and ducked under my arm as he entered, and I noted that he didn’t have any school supplies with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> two brain cells.” I teased, closing the door behind him.  He spun around and pointed at me, laughing triumphantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha! But ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>deny that you only got two!” I rolled my eyes and poorly stifled a laugh, pushing him lightly.  He held up his hands in a mischievous plea for mercy and sat down on my bed, picking up my laptop to examine the video. “What class is this for?” he asked, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infernal Biology.” I groaned, breaking his gaze to resume my original position on the bed, ignoring the flutter that just went through my heart.  He hummed in understanding, Infernal Bio was known for being an ass-kicker, putting the laptop down beside him and picking up one of my assignments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I know this!” he exclaimed; I looked up at him and he grinned proudly, holding my assignment on Rare Pest Analysis out to me. I raised an eyebrow and lifted myself up onto one elbow, taking the packet from him and examining it. “Some’a those rare ones are worth a ton,” Mammon explained “but you could go risk ya life for a catch you thought was worth thousands and only end up with a few hundred Grimm, ‘cause the differences are so subtle, right?” I scoffed in agreement, Pest differentiation was not my strong suit, and heard him chuckle as he scooted closer to me and pointed at one of the diagrams of the wasp-like monsters.  I could feel the warmth of his body next to me and our hands almost touched as he traced his finger across the outline of the beast’s stinger. “See how this one’s barb kinda curls up at the end here?” I nodded, and he trailed his finger down the paper to another diagram, the movement causing our shoulders to brush. “That Pest is basically identical to this one here, but look..” He tapped the stinger, it curled just a little more than the creature’s above it into almost a spiral. “This one here is worth ‘bout twice as much as his ‘lil buddy.” He chuckled, and I felt his gaze on me. I tilted my head to meet his eye and returned the smile that was on his lips.  In the soft, warm light of the lanterns over our heads his hair glowed golden, and his eyes were dark like a stormy sea. Butterflies arose in my stomach and I quickly looked back at the packet, clearing my throat to ease my flustered nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember all their names?” I asked, and he sighed lightly in what almost sounded like disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can teach ‘em to ya if you want.  I came up with a way of rememberin’ ‘em.” I nodded enthusiastically and he slid closer, taking the packet from my hand.  I felt his tricep press against my shoulder, and I couldn’t resist resting my head on the smooth leather of his jacket, just like always, as he explained the silly method he used to remember the different names of the almost indistinguishable monsters.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about an hour, but after the fifth round of quizzing I finally matched every name with its correct beast and Mammon cheered, throwing the hastily made flash cards we had put together up in the air like confetti.  I laughed and threw my arms out, basking in the glory of our achievement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, thank you!” I exclaimed, grinning at my best friend. “I would have totally failed tomorrow’s quiz if it weren’t for you.  You’re a lifesaver, Mammon.” He grinned proudly, but he couldn’t hide the subtle blush that crept into his cheeks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He bantered, winking at me.  I giggled and gently shoved him, to which he replied “Hey! Why ya pushin’ the guy that just, accordin’ to you, saved ya life!” I rolled my eyes and was about to respond with a witty comeback, but my stomach growled powerfully instead.  I blushed, embarrassed, and let out an awkward chuckle as Mammon raised his eyebrows in surprise, but not soon after his stomach also rumbled, and we both broke down into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re hungry.” I giggled and he nodded, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Spose so.  I mean, it makes sense; we didn’t eat much at dinner ‘cause of..” His voice trailed off and I felt my heart sink as we both recounted the immensely uncomfortable memory.  I swallowed all the words I was too afraid to say, and Mammon broke the thick tension that hung between us. “Hey.. Wanna sneak a late-night bite? Lucifer’s not gonna make rounds for another hour.”   I was suddenly very aware of how empty my stomach was and nodded eagerly. Mammon beamed and jumped up, swinging by my mirror to fix his hair, and eye some of the jewelry I had sitting nearby.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t steal my stuff!” I called to him and he looked over his shoulder at me with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothin’ worth stealin’!” he taunted and I rolled my eyes, getting out of bed and putting my shoes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bastard.” I said with a laugh and he gasped melodramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such foul language from such a pretty face.” That one got me, and I looked down at my feet to mask to the pink that swept across my face, thinking of a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lucifer.” I retorted after a beat, winking at him.  He laughed and looked up at the ceiling in defeat, turning to make his way to the door.  I finished putting my shoes on and followed behind him. We stepped out into the hallway and Mammon did a quick ‘Lucy Look’ as he called it, wherein he scanned the area for Lucifer, before giving the all-clear to begin our journey to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better have some ramens left.” He muttered to me as we walked. “I hid ‘em good so Beel wouldn’t be able to find ‘em.  But knowin’ him he probably sniffed ‘em out.” He rolled his eyes and I chuckled softly, patting his upper back jovially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll find something.” He blushed slightly and shrugged my hand off his back with a huff, the same way he always did, and I chuckled again.  Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>just caught up in the buzz and commotion of earlier, everything was normal, nothing had changed between us.  I couldn’t help but remember the way his arms felt coiled around my waist under the warm lights of the set, and I was so distracted I almost walked right through the already cracked door of the kitchen.  Mammon grabbed my upper arm and yanked me to him, sliding up against the side of the door covertly. We were pressed together and my stomach flipped as I watched him arch his head in an attempt to peek through the door, moonlight from a nearby window accentuating his chiseled jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap..” He whispered “Beel’s in there..”  He furrowed his brows, still looking through the door.  I was motionless and realized he had not yet released the grip he had on my arm, though he had loosened it to a gentle hold.  My stomach panged with hunger and adrenaline and I craned my neck, also trying to peek through the crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could invite him to join us..?” I whispered in response to him and he shook his head pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” He hissed “This meal is for folks who didn’t get to eat because they live with the most irritatin’ bunch of demons in the universe, no guests.”  He squinted into the darkness and a moment later his eyes went wide “Shit! He’s comin’!” We quickly stepped away from the door and pressed our backs up against the adjacent wall as one of the large oak slabs swung open, conveniently concealing us, and Beel walked out into the hallway still munching on something.  I repressed a giggle at Mammon’s expression, ultra serious as if he was a secret agent on a classified mission, as his younger brother disappeared around the corner. Once Beel was out of earshot Mammon turned his attention to me, spying the amused look on my face. “Whaddya smilin’ at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” His cheeks flushed as he turned away quickly and ducked inside the dark kitchen, deliberately omitting a response.  I followed and he lit a single lantern, bathing the room in a soft glow, before walking to the back of the room and tracking his finger over the stones of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was one’a these ones…” He murmured.  His finger caught on one of the stones and he carefully pulled it from its spot, revealing a modest stockpile of Hell-sauce flavoured ramen. “Ka-ching!” He exclaimed with a laugh, pulling two from their hiding place and turning to boastfully display them to me.  I beamed and clapped my hands like a child would after being told they could have ice cream, which only fueled his enthusiasm. He set the ramens down on the island and pulled a pot from beneath it to fill with water. I hopped up onto the sturdy wood countertop, letting my legs swing nonchalantly as he fired up the antique stove and placed the pot of water atop it, leaving it to boil.  He hummed quietly to himself as he worked, and I was suddenly privy to a side of Mammon that was seldom seen: not trying to impress anyone, not coming up with a plan to make a quick Grimm, just a hungry boy eager to enjoy his favourite snack. A content smile settled on his lips and his eyes sparkled in the luminescence of the lantern. I relaxed, leaning back on my hands and observing him with a smile as he opened the ramens and placed the noodles into the pot, still humming a cheery tune.  In that quiet moment I couldn’t help but think:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel special..” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did I really just say that out loud? Mammon ceased his humming to peer over his shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow. Oh God, I did.  “Y-you know, getting a gourmet meal prepared for me and all.” Nice recovery, idiot. I jokingly grinned at him, hoping it was enough to save the situation, and he turned to face me, placing his hands on his hips.  His expression was tough, but the blush in his cheeks gave him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well ya shouldn’t! No way am I preparin’ anythin’ for you after last time!” He pulled a face and mimicked me as he continued “Oww Mammonn it’s too spicyyy!  My mouth is on fireeeee! I’m just a feeble human and I can’t handle a ‘lil kick to my fooood! Mammonnn I have blisters on my tongue and need to go to the nurseeee!” I scowled at him and kicked his leg as I hopped off the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That really hurt, you ass!  They had to perform an hour's worth of healing spells!” He sighed and patted the top of my head teasingly, smirking at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I know. I’m sorry, ‘kay?  Can’t have ya gettin’ hurt this time so you’re gonna help.” I looked up at him questioningly and he directed me by my head to the stove, the feeling of his fingers in my hair sending tingles down my spine.  The noodles were cooking nicely, and the packets of Hell-sauce sat off to the side of the counter along with some vegetables and two eggs. He instructed me to chop the vegetables so I did while he added different seasonings to the broth, and I realized that this was a lot more effort than necessary to make some ramen.</span>
</p><p><span>“You know I was joking when I said gourmet meal, right?” I side eyed him and he shrugged with a cheeky smile.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Yeah, but since we can’t make it normally, ‘cause </span><em><span>someone</span></em><span> is a fragile ‘lil human with fragile ‘lil taste buds, we gotta add </span><em><span>somethin’</span></em><span> to give it flavour.” I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled, nudging my shoulder with his.  I added the diced vegetables to the pot and Mammon started humming again as he stirred it. The rich aroma of spice and vegetables filled the room, and Mammon reached around my back to pick up one of the packets of sauce.  He opened it with his teeth and handed it to me .</span></p><p>
  <span>“Why are you giving this to me?” He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the others call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> the stupid one?” I gasped in mock offense and he laughed, moving ever so slightly so he stood behind me, resting his hands on the countertops on either side of the stove; I could feel the rise and fall of his chest with his breath and when he spoke again his voice was just a little softer. “Go ‘head, put some in, flavour it to your likin’” I tipped the packet gingerly over the pot, letting a single drop of sauce splash into the broth.  Mammon took a spoon and stirred the mixture, causing him to come even closer to me, and I felt the warmth he radiated against my back. He brought the spoon to his lips and sipped the broth, taking a moment to ponder the flavour. “Tastes like water and veggies, that’s for sure.” I giggled and he held the spoon up for me to taste. I leaned in to take a small sip, and immediately coughed from the pure amount of spice that hit the back of my throat.  Mammon laughed, clearly shocked that such a small amount could induce such a strong reaction, and placed an attentive hand between my shoulder blades as I composed myself. After a moment the overwhelming heat in my mouth subsided and I, too, let out a raspy laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water and veggies my ass.”  I croaked and Mammon laughed again, his hand drifting from my upper to mid back; my heart fluttered as he let it settle there and grazed his thumb across the fabric of my shirt.  I rested the side of my head against his chest, hearing his heart quicken in pace, and for a brief moment we stayed like that, not fully embracing but yearning to, in the silence of the night and the twinkling light of the lantern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eggs...” Mammon said faintly, and I giggled, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What..?” He chuckled, closing his eyes.  As the dim light danced across his skin I was able to make out the deep blush in his cheeks and wondered if he could see the same in mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to put the eggs in..” His hand left my back and I lifted my head, unwillingly disappointed.  He broke the eggs into the broth and I watched as they cooked almost instantaneously, a feature common with Devildom eggs.  We took two sealable bowls from the overhead cabinets and Mammon poured the finished ramen into them, pausing after filling his own to add the rest of the opened Hell-sauce packet to the dish.  This made me giggle and he grinned at me, grabbing two sets of chopsticks from a drawer. “C’mon, silly, let’s go find somewhere to enjoy this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We weaved through the sprawling halls of the House of Lamentation, keeping a watchful eye out for Lucifer, and made our way to the planetarium.  Moonlight radiated throughout the room, and the stars twinkled above our heads as we sat ourselves down on one of the plush couches that decorated the ethereal chamber.  Mammon tucked into his ramen feverishly, in hilarious resemblance to his perpetually-famished brother, and after several prolonged seconds of me staring at him wide-eyed with bewilderment I couldn’t contain myself and burst into laughter.  His head snapped in my direction, a few noodles still dangling from his lips, and I laughed harder, setting my bowl down on the coffee table so I wouldn't drop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmph What you gigglin’ about?” He demanded, mouth full of food, which only made me laugh more; after everything that had happened at the shoot, at dinner, the video, the image of Mammon and his mouth overflowing with ramen was just what I needed.  I could feel him scowl as he finally swallowed his food. “I-it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” I giggled once more, “You’re right.  It’s just, after today…” He looked down to the floor, nodding understandingly.  I sighed and picked my bowl back up, reclining into the soft embrace of the couch as I took a small bite of my food.  Mammon resumed eating as well. A thick silence hung in the air between us; I made things awkward, </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I looked over at him, his cheeks were rouge and he avoided my eye.  I wanted to remedy the situation, and said softly “You know, I had a lot of fun today..”  He snuck a peek up at me, and upon seeing the simper I offered him, perked back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Starlight glittered in his eyes, and an adorably hopeful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He beamed at me and I couldn’t help but reciprocate “I got to wear beautiful clothing, had my hair and makeup done by professionals, and I’m gonna be in a fashion magazine.  That’s pretty cool.” I wasn’t lying, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty cool, really cool.  I had spent so much of the day being caught up in the frenzy of emotions that the shoot ignited that I hadn’t actually taken a moment to really think about what an amazing experience it actually was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about ya for a second, yaknow..” I raised an eyebrow, curious, and he chuckled with a shrug “I dunno.. When you were all by yourself up there it looked like you were ‘boutta panic or somethin’.”  He shrugged again, trying to underplay the statement, but a warmth grew within me. No one had ever cared about me like that before; the thumbs up, the sideline banter, it was to calm </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>down, it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> could relax.  Mammon saw that I wasn’t coping up there all by myself and he went out of his way to help me.  My heart soared and I set my bowl back down so I could fling my arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-woah! W-what’s all this?!” He froze in his spot, clearly flustered, but I didn’t care; I buried my face into his shoulder and whispered to him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you..” He tensed in surprise, but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in tighter.  I felt safe in his embrace, drinking in the spice of his cologne, and he let his head rest against mine, exhaling deeply.  I shifted slightly so I could look at him, and when our eyes met there was a tenderness in his that I had never seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothin’..” His eyes fell to my lips, and mine to his.  The only audible sounds were our breathing and the quickening beating of our hearts, the rest of the world faded into the background.  He reached up, affectionately bushing a strand of hair out of my face and stroking the side of my cheek with his thumb. My once empty stomach was now brimming with frantic butterflies and with a timid hand I too reached up to brush some of his soft, snowy hair away from his sapphire eyes.  He averted his gaze, a deep blush filling his cheeks, and leaned in ever so slightly. I did too, the milliseconds that passed as our faces drifted closer feeling like hours. His nose grazed my cheek, and I could feel his shaking breath against my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MAMMONNNNN” Lucifer’s voice boomed from the bottom of the stairwell; we both jolted back in shock and spun our heads towards the source of the noise. “Everyone’s supposed to be in their rooms!  If I find you up there I’m going to hang you for the next 5,000 years!” He sounded infuriated, and Mammon turned to me wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta go!” He jumped up, abandoning the rest of his meal, and started to run for his life.  I stood as well, but not before Lucifer ascended to the top of the staircase, his heated gaze falling on me as I froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known.” He growled with a disappointed shake of his head. “You two are in so much trouble.” My eyes went wide with fear and Mammon dashed back over to me, taking me by my hand and pulling me behind him as he sprinted off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to catch us first!” He called behind us and I laughed; but adrenaline punched me in the gut as Mammon laced our fingers while we ran. No matter how hard I tried to put the events that just transpired on that plush couch out of my mind I couldn’t help but wonder,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What does this mean?’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rumours and Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some time has passed since the shoot and everything is back to normal, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was sitting in Alchemy 1003, attempting to maintain focus as the professor chuntered on about the Principle of Sulphur.  It had been a week and a half since the shoot and life had essentially returned to normal, save for the fact that Mammon now got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> more slack from his brothers when he was on his D.D.D.  I rested my chin against my palm and yawned; crisp air from a nearby open window drifted through the room and mixed with the monotone hum of the lecture, creating the perfect environment for my eyelids to gradually droop closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes opened instinctually at the noise and I glanced down at my D.D.D. in my bag, it wasn’t the source.  The professor’s head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes, scanning the room for the perpetrator before slowly turning back to the board and resuming the lesson.  In my peripheral vision I saw two demons whisper to each other, and was suddenly aware that I was being watched.  I glanced over to them and they quickly looked away, resuming their gossip with stifled giggles.  I felt a familiar sense of nervousness that I hadn’t experienced since my first days at RAD, they were talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  No, I’m just being silly; the novelty of the human exchange student had worn off long ago, no one had any reason to discuss me.  I returned my attention to the professor and began to take notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon seated in front of me covertly pulled his D.D.D. from his pocket and checked it under his desk.  He peered over his shoulder at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk. I was thoroughly confused and tilted my head questioningly at him, but he looked back towards the front of the class.  I sighed and resumed my note taking, but the bounce in my leg gave away my anxiety.  I wondered what had happened, if anything, and snuck a peek back to the two gossiping demons on my right - they both had their attention in their laps and were typing on their D.D.D.s.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” The professor spun back around and snarled at us. “This is a no technology classroom, if you have a problem with that you can leave.  Am I making myself clear?!” We all nodded timorously and his eyes darted to me. “No sleeping either… Don’t think I didn’t see you.” My classmates snickered and I dropped my gaze, blushing in embarrassment.  It was 11:30 AM and the day was turning out </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I heard my name whispered from behind me and dared a look back at two demons exchanging hushed words as they took notes, but I couldn’t make out anything else they said.  My chest tightened with dread, what the hell happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like years class finally ended and I stepped out into the hall.  A group of demons loitering nearby spotted me and turned away to excitedly chatter as I walked by.  Everyone I passed either averted their gaze with repressed giggles or blatantly stared at me, and I felt my face grow hotter with every step.  I arrived at my Demon Law 1001 classroom and waited apprehensively for Mammon; this was the only class we had together and it had become a custom for one of us to wait for the other, usually me for him, so we could sit together.  A few minutes passed with no sign of him and I sighed impatiently, class was due to start soon and I really didn’t need another tardy on my record thanks to him.  Two demons walked into the room and side eyed me with a chuckle, only making me more restless.  I spied Solomon making his way down the hall and returned the amicable wave he offered me as he approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Solo! Have you seen Mammon?” I asked, knowing they shared the previous class due to Mammon’s constant complaining about him. Solomon smirked at me and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’d ask where he is.” Mischief sparkled in the sorcerer’s eyes and I groaned, fed up with all the mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that? Why the hell is everyone acting so weird around me?” He raised his eyebrows and grinned eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen?” I shook my head and he excitedly pulled his D.D.D. from his pocket, opening Devilgram and displaying his screen to me.  My breath caught in my throat as my gaze fell to the newest post by Majolish - It was Mammon and me, tangled up in eachother, our lips almost touching.  The caption read:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tempt your lover with our new delectable collection... Coming soon.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t seen any of the pictures from the shoot up to that point and had almost forgotten the way I felt that day; overwhelmed, nervous, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  But seeing Mammon’s arm wrapped strongly around my waist flooded my mind with the memory of his touch, the smell of his cologne, the way he smiled when our faces were centimeters apart, and all at once those feelings came rushing back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” Was all I managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Twelve</span>
  </em>
  <span> different demons sent this to me in the span of five minutes.” Solomon laughed “You two are the talk of the town.” My heart was racing and the thought of going to class, knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was talking about Mammon and me, made me nauseous.  Solomon must have sensed my panic and laid a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where he is?” I asked softly and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, no.  He stormed out about halfway through the lecture, muttering something along the lines of ‘I’m never gonna hear the end of this.’” I sighed and nodded, there was no chance I was going to see him for the rest of the day.  Even though we had been friends for a while I still was not privy to whatever Mammon got up to when he ditched school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Solo.. I should get to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As should I, see you!” With a warm smile and a squeeze of my shoulder he was off.  I braced myself and walked into class as the professor began the lesson.  Every eye in the room was trained on me and I kept my head low as I slid into my regular seat, the empty chair next to me a glaring reminder of Mammon’s absence.  A demon sitting to my left looked me up and down with a smirk, and I felt my whole body tremble with unease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Class passed by in a sluggish haze.  I couldn’t focus on the lecture and found myself obsessively checking Majolish’s Devilgram, every new like on the post sending pangs of anxiety through me.  I made the mistake of checking the comments, and one in particular made my stomach drop to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Knew those two were gonna get it on.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had over a thousand likes and below it hundreds of replies in agreement.  I didn’t recognize any of the usernames, which only made it worse.  I hastily closed the app and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, but I could feel the gossip swirling around me and it made me dizzy.  Could today just end already? Finally the professor finished the lecture and, with no other classes scheduled for the rest of the day, I swiftly made my way back to the House of Lamentation, eager to hole up in my room and hide from everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was ascending the ancient stone steps to the front door when I felt my D.D.D. buzz in my pocket.  I froze in fear of what I might find and hesitantly pulled it out, a message from Mammon sat on my lock screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Come to my room.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While it was no different from the way he normally invited me over, something about the message sent waves of nerves through me, and it took longer than necessary for me to type out my response:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ok.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Making my way through the halls of the mansion felt like what I imagined walking the plank of a pirate ship felt like, and as I arrived at Mammon’s door I took a beat to steady my shaking breath before knocking lightly, half hoping he wasn’t there.  My heart fluttered when I heard his voice from inside the room,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” I opened his door and let myself into the spacious bedroom.  Mammon was sprawled out on his bed staring at the ceiling, still in uniform, and as I walked over to him I noticed the distress on his face.  I set my bag down and took a seat on the corner of his bed, hugging my knees to my chest and resting my chin atop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey..” I whispered to him and he exhaled deeply, his gaze not leaving the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Majolish… Those fuckers..” I laughed softly and nodded in understanding.  Even though realistically I knew the photos would be published eventually, actually seeing one and the response to it was astounding.  Mammon huffed and pulled himself up to his elbows.  He wouldn’t meet my eye as he continued, “Why’d they have to go and post </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> picture.. Now everyone’s thinkin’ we...” His voice trailed off and he blushed, dipping his head so his alabaster bangs covered his eyes.  My cheeks went pink in kind and I sighed, restlessly fiddling with a loose thread on my uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..” I muttered “You’re lucky you skipped.. Everyone was being super annoying about it…”  He sat up with a groan and tossed me his D.D.D.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me ‘bout it.” I caught the device and his lock screen lit up; it was packed with messages, all asking about me and us.  My heart skipped a beat and I set the D.D.D. back on the bed, clearing my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I’m sorry..”  He drew his knee up to his chest, turning his head away from me to rest his cheek against his shoulder, and sighed irately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” He took a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s bullshit!” He stood abruptly and started angrily pacing, I was motionless as I watched him.  “They’re all gossipin’ and laughin’, sayin’ I-I’m in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with ya or somethin’!” He suspended his movement and looked at me, his expression earnest.  I felt my cheeks flush red under the intensity of his gaze, and looked down to my shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People talk..” I said gently, trying to calm him down “It’s kind of understandable I guess.. With that photo and everything-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t like it!” He cut me off, the severity of his voice making me flinch. Beginning to pace again, he spun away from me and laced his fingers on the back of his neck.  I looked up and could see he was trembling, the way he often did before involuntarily taking his demon form, and I stood, taking a concerned step towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon..” He came to a stop, still facing away from me, his head down.  The air hung heavy between us, and when he spoke again his voice was low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s embarrasin’...” He tapped his foot against the dense carpet floor, the dull thud matching the frantic beating of my heart.  I was uneasy, unsure of what would happen next, but something within me needed to know, so I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why..?” I had heard plenty of rumours about Mammon in the past and, while some bothered him, I had never seen him this worked up over gossip before.  It was just a photoshoot, right?  We were just working and people got excited and overreacted because of the work, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> At least that was what I had been telling myself to try to cope with the crushing weight of the day.  He froze, the tapping of his foot ceasing and plunging us into suffocating silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, uh..” the words were barely a whisper, and I took another step closer to hear him better.  He let his arms fall to his sides and nervously fiddled with one of his rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just rumours..” I said, walking over so I stood behind him.  He must have sensed me and shifted in place, and I watched him take a deep, shaking breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-they’re not, though..” Even though I was only inches away I had trouble hearing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I whispered.  He balled his hands into fists and spoke again, his voice a little stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-they’re not just r-rumours.. Ok?!” My heart skipped a beat and I felt my breath catch in my throat.  My head was spinning with thoughts and emotions and I couldn’t put together a coherent sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon.. I-I don’t… W-what do you mean?” I was paralyzed in suspense, heart racing, adrenaline surging through my veins.  Mammon looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before turning around, staring deep into my eyes with unusual fervor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were right.” I gasped as he took my face in his hands, pulled me close, and kissed me deeply.  Butterflies erupted in my chest and I melted into his embrace, closing my eyes and reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck.  I felt him smile against my lips and his hands fell to my hips, gripping me tight and holding me against him, every touch sending tingles throughout my whole body.  His lips were soft and I tangled my fingers in his hair, parting his lips with mine.  He pulled away slightly to look at me, his face red and eyes full of passion, lips curled into his signature smile.  Another wave of adrenaline hit me and I looked down, trying to hide the goofy grin that was most definitely on my face.  Mammon exhaled a breathy chuckle and placed his finger under my chin, lifting my head to face him, and kissed me again.  He held me like life depended on it and I felt his racing heart against my chest.  I broke the kiss and laughed in spite of myself, giddy with fluster, and asked with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what are people gonna say?” He grinned at me and laughed as well, his thumb stroking my jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? I don’t care.” We both laughed and he lifted me up, pressing our lips together once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys want a more clear visual of what the 'look' of the shoot is look up Jean Paul Gaultier's Spring 2007 fashion show.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>